The Only One
by DraAiedail
Summary: Final de la trilogía Skin de Draco/Ginny. En una habitación existe un mundo, es hora de perdonar o de seguir adelante? Draco se va a jugar todo por ella, pero ella teme que el vuelva a desaparecer. Canción: Only One de Yellowcard, Songfic! REVIEWS PLEASE!


Hola!

He vuelto, se que es muy tarde para está tercer entrega, pero descaradamente he vuelto y sólo puedo decirles: _gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai_. No me los merezco, a ustedes queridos lectores, pero he aquí este final. Si lo aceptan, disfrutenlo. Es sólo para hacerlos felices. Los songfics anteriores son _Skin_ y _Bring Me To Life_, por si alguien gusta rememorar.

* * *

**Dedicatoria:** Se que prometí que esto volvería pronto pero si ni la inspiración ni la montaña vienen a ti, es difícil ir en su persecución, pero aquí estoy por ustedes. Este songfic tiene tres dedicatorias: va dedicado principalmente a una querida amiga, Julie; tal vez sea tu regalo de cumpleaños, un regalo de disculpas o uno de nuevo comienzo, por un recuerdo este fic continúa, así que gracias. Así mismo también a mi querida amiga y beta: Laura (harryher), porque sin ti esto no hubiera salido más allá de abrirlo continuamente en mi laptop, recuérdame obsequiarte locuras sobre el anime. Tú apoyo está noche fue fundamental.

Y en especial a angel.negroo, lauri, Lole.SkuAA, Miranda Anderson, Lauret Malfoy, Sakura Shidou, Lilith Erzebeth Snape, solamente yo y Yuuki Pan… No se merecían semejante tiempo de espera, pero si aún lo aceptan esta a su disposición, su amabilidad y sus reviews son más de lo que una humilde escritora como yo puede aspirar, gracias.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _"La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada"_ aka J.K. Rowling. Yo no ganó absolutamente nada de dinero con esto, solo la satisfacción que me deja un review y el haber llegado al final con esta trilogía.

La canción tampoco es mía, sino de Yellowcard. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama... Sin más: disfruten del songfic continuación de _Bring Me To Life _y el final de está trilogía D/G!

* * *

"**The Only One****"  
**_**por:**__ skyal33_

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up)_

_I just want to tell you so you know_

Aún con las miradas estupefactas, no podía creer que el karma, Dios, Ala, Buda, Mahoma o quien fuera hubiera alineado los planetas de esta manera, parecía su mejor sueño y su peor pesadilla. ¡Cuánto lo había odiado esos meses! Y entre más lo odiaba más lo amaba, lo extrañaba al grado de no poder respirar si su recuerdo era evocado en su mente. Quería verlo sufrir, destrozarse de la misma manera en que ella sufrió, pero al detenerse en su mirada encontró desesperación y unas palabras escritas que la hicieron estremecerse involuntariamente.

Con dificultad Draco logro pararse del piso y sostenerse en la cama, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero en ese momento compartía el espacio vital de Ginnyy esa vez no podría dejarla ir, tenía que hacerle saber; convencerla de que el no volvería a dejarla, que la amaría con la devoción que merecía si ella se atrevía a dejarlo volver a entrar en su vida, sólo eso necesitaba para vivir, aGinny en su vida. Si eran amigos, amantes, esposos (y se vio sorprendido por este últimopensamiento) no le importaba, solo la quería cerca, lo que durará su vida; porque al fin comprendió que para vivir no se necesita entrar en la monotonía, para vivir hay que amar.

Y aún le era difícil creer que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, como si hubiera mandado una última lechuza y ella hubiera decidido escucharlo. "Ahora es el momento" pensó. Con suma delicadeza se fue acercando a ella, sin hacer un ningún movimiento brusco pues temía asustarla y que huyera otra vez, y sólo Dios sabría si esta sería su última oportunidad.

-Gin.. Ginny- susurró. Pero ella no podía moverse, su mente quería correr lejos, pero sus piernas estaban prensadas al piso, como si de cemento se tratará. Miraba al frente donde estaba él, miraba a los lados buscando una posibilidad de escapar y nada, sus piernas no daban para moverse ni un centímetro.

Quiso aparecerse en otro lugar, pero no recordó alguno donde quisiera estar; quería estar ahí, con él, asumiendo todos los riesgos y sus consecuencias después de que él se marchara otra vez. Estaba segura que sería capaz de soportarlo, pero se tenía que preparar, era demasiado tenerlo tan cerca y ella tan débil. Reconocía que su cuerpo lo llamaba, que se sentía sedienta por él, que sólo probaría un poco y después vería que hacía. Pero sabía que todo era una mentira, porque si probaba una vez más de ese delicioso fruto prohibido no iba a querer dejar de devorarlo ni una sola vez más.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go,_

_But there's just no one who gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

Draco volvió a intentarlo, no le iba a ser fácil a Ginny escapar de ahí. Realizo hechizos sin varita y sin pronunciarlos para evitar la pena de dejarla escapar, esta vez ella lo escucharía y si aun así no estaba dispuesta a compartir nada con él, tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas, como tenerla secuestrada indefinidamente y bajo su total poder. Él sabía que no podría llevar eso a cabo, pero estaba esperanzado deque tal vez a la par de una semana ella comenzaría a ceder un poco, pues conocía lo realmente obstinada que Ginny podía ser cuando se lo proponía y tal vez el hubiera adquirido ese rasgo por tanta convivencia, pues esta vez no iba a desistir. La tendría, para el, de alguna forma.

-Gin- volvió a probar Draco -Gin, tienes que escucharme por favor. Sin poder hacer un movimiento o articular palabra Ginny logró parpadear dándole a entender a Draco que continuara.

Con un largo suspiro y al ver la reacción favorable de Ginny, decidió avanzar con cuidado en sus palabras, al parecer estaba demasiado estupefacta como para huir. Tragó un poco de saliva y comenzó a hablar:

-Se que la ultima vez que nos vimos no fue lo más bonito, ni el mejor recuerdo que yo hubiera querido dejarte, pero apresuraste las cosas Gin, demasiado- tomó por segunda vez aire para poder continuar.- Ese día que me dejaste, la forma en que me dejaste… Lo que yo te hice- calló un instante para pasar un amargo trago de dolor-, nada fue bueno, se que todo lo complique y que lo que tú querías de mi era muy poco, pero me costaba muchísimo entenderlo, túmisma deberías haberlo notado. Pero ese día, esa carta… Supe que era lo que quería de ti y lo que querías de mi, me costo mucho saberlo, pero aquí estoy pidiéndote una vez mas que me ames.

Cuando escucho lo último Ginny sólo atinó a abrir y cerrar fuertemente la boca, no podía decirle toda la sarta de malas palabras por tan buena actuación, pero tampoco podía decirle que eso era lo que había estado esperando y que seguía amándolo más de lo que se podía imaginar, así que sólopudo bufar repetidamente y Draco se lo tomo como señal de retroceso. Así que, extremando precauciones trato de volver a comenzar sus palabras.

-Ginny, es verdad. Por favor, escúchame… No te quiero volver a perder- cada vez le era más difícil expresarse y ella no decía nada. –Si me dejas,podría tratar de exponer mi corazón ante ti –sosegó su mirada y volvió a fijarla en ella.

-Lo único bueno, sincero y constante en mi vida has sido tu Gin. Ni mi más intensa oscuridad podría ocultar la luz de tu ser, lo que logras en mi. Cambias mi vida, mi ser, incluso mi forma de respirar; pero no me arrepiento ni me estoy quejando de ello, quiero que sepas que te lo digo como agradecimiento porque si valió la pena vivir y seguir haciéndolo es por ti. Sin embargo de lo único que puedo arrepentirme es… -Draco hizo una profunda pausa y Ginny se mareó, había aguantado demasiado la respiración y sabía que Draco diría a continuación que no la amaba tanto, que solo quería poseerla una vez más.

_Made my mistakes,_

_Let you down_

_And I can't,_

_I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't,_

_I can't get up when you're gone_

-Verás, me es difícil explicarme y más aún decírtelo, pero haré un intento. Si de algo me arrepiento… -el aire de la habitación se hizo cada vez más denso, aplastándola contra el suelo- es de haberte dejado ir, de no haberte dicho que te amaba y permitir que escaparasde mi lado. Ginny seguía sin creer lo que había escuchado, pues era lo que estaba esperando, la única razón por la cual seguía viva, por escuchar de sus labios una sola frase de amor.

En ese instante a ambos se les quebró la voz, pero tampoco había palabras que pronunciar pues las miradas eran más que suficientes. Mientras Draco mantenía su mirada baja, temeroso; Ginny apenas lograba sostenerla en alto pero siempre cruzándose con la de Draco. Ninguno se preocupó por el tiempo o el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en la vieja ventana, no concebían un mundo fuera de esa habitación y para él nada existía sin ella.

Sin detenerse a balancear lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento, Draco aprovechó para continuar con todo lo que le debía de decir. –Se que es un poco tarde, pero hay cosas que necesito decirtelo que debessaber y luego podrás pensar de mi lo que quieras- la tomó de las manos y se sentaron en la cama, teniendoel atrevimiento de abrazarla y recostarla en su pecho. –Gin, sabes que soy un mortífago desde hace mucho, antes de conocerte, antes de amarte con locura, antes de reconocerme a mi mismo. Pero estos últimos meses han sido los más graves, las movilizaciones comienzan en todo el país y algo grande de parte de Señor Oscuro está por venir así que no podía levantar sospechas. Y en esos momentos apareciste tú, ofreciéndome todo a cambio de nada, entonces era perfecto. Podía tener placer, calidez, amor sin tener que dar nada ni comprometerme a nada, y estuviste conmigo más tiempo de lo que pude imaginar. Nuestra relación, o como sea, no tenia ningún elemento para sobrevivir, las relaciones son de dos y tú eras la que siempre aportaba; y cuando yo pensaba que te irías de mi vida te aferrabas más a estar a mi lado, pero yo seguía empujándote, no quería atarme a algo que se iba a ir de mi vida.

Respiraron hondo, volvieron a cruzar miradas, lo cual llenó el pecho de Draco con una sensación que no supo reconocer muy bien, se parecía a lo que quedaba después de pasar una noche con ella. –Pero sigues aquí, tan constante que me asustas, tan perfecta que no te merezco pues sólo he manchadola pureza de tu corazón con dolor y ahora no me importa nada más si tú no estás conmigo, si te marchases otra vez de mi vida, no lo soportaría-.

Ginny trataba de asimilar las palabras, pero le era difícil respirar, no era justo que Draco se comportará así y ahora, ella estaba comenzando a salir de ese agujero y él volvía solo para atormentarla, para remover el castillo de arena con el viento de su presencia. Pero no podía negar que le creía, cada una de las letras sabía que eran verdad, que él la amaba y que no se iría más de su vida, ni siquiera si se lo pidiera. Pero tampoco sabía que hacer, no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente pues era demasiado el daño hecho.

-Draco, es muy lindo lo que dices- comenzó Ginny, dispuesta a dejarle en claro la situación.

-No, no, no Gin- escupió apresurado –no aceptaré un no por respuesta y mucho menos perderte, puedes decir y hacer lo que quieras, pero…-

-Déjame terminar, Malfoy –casi le dio risa decirle así, desde el colegio no lo había vuelto a llamar de esa manera.Draco agachó la mirada con cara de sorpresa, sabía que se merecía todo lo que ella le fuera decir pero temía que ya no lo amara más.

_And something's breaking up_

_(Breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up_

_(Like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

-Draco, en serio, todo esto es lindo, pero no estaba preparada. Llevamos meses distanciados y en estos momentos soy demasiado débil como para discernir qué me conviene y qué no, tú mismo estás entre eso- pronunció con una voz que parecía susurro.

Por un momento Malfoy pensó que le habían enterrado una daga en el pecho, dolía demasiado. Peor aún, parecía que su tortura no había terminado pues Ginny volvió a suspirar fuertemente para volver a hablar.

-Lo que te digo es cierto, no estoy preparada, pero también es cierto que me cansé de alejarme de ti. No he podido dejar atrás un pasado que anhelo fuertemente cada día, no importa el empeño que ponga para permanecer lejos de ti,estábamos hechos para volvernos a reencontrar. Así que aquí estoy apostando por un amor, apostando por nosotros dos y un futuro juntos. ¿Apostarás conmigo?- preguntó.

Bastaron dos segundos más para que Draco se levantará, la jalará hacia su cuerpo y la abrazara fuertemente, no podía ser cierto este maravilloso acontecimiento "Sin duda alguna estoy soñando" pensó. Pero sentía el calor de Ginny, su abrazo derritiendo el hielo que lo envolvía, devolviéndole el aire que creyó perder una vez. Se quedaron abrazados un momento y poco a poco fueron acercando sus caras, sintiendo sus corazones desbocarse inseguros de lo que iban a hacer, temían que en cualquier momento el otro saliera corriendo. Acortaron poco a poco la distancia sintiendo un palpitar furioso en el pecho y el primer roce de sus labios.

Perdieron noción del tiempo, de lo que faltaba por decirse, de lo que iban a hacer y de su mundo, en ese momento sólo existieron dos almas entregándose muestras de amor, sosteniendo un juramento escrito en sus pieles, en cada roce.

La dejo caer suavemente en la cama, sin apartar los labios de ella, _"esta vez no escapará"_ surgió como un pensamiento simultáneo en ambos. Está vez harían del tiempo su cómplice y no su verdugo, está vez, aun si fuera la última sería la primera. Recorrió el borde de su mandíbula con pequeños besos, mientras lo oía suspirar ruidosamente y él le acariciaba la cintura, pasando un dedo a su ombligo haciéndola jadear en sus labios. "Es exquisitamente delicada" pensó.

Mientras su camisa comenzaba a ceder al jaloneo de ella, él ya la tenía descubierta, tomándose un tiempo para admirarla y decirle que la amaba. No podría negarse a él está noche, aun cuando lo deseará lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión, estaría en sus brazos en el amanecer.

En su desesperación conjuro magia sin varita y quedando en una desnudez total, pues el alma de ambos estaba en esa cama. Dirigió sus caricias a sus puntos de mayor placer, cada vez la veía más y más arquearse de placer,encontraba mágico que todo era por él: sus gemidos ahogados, sus besos furiosos y sus cadenciosas caricias, _"¡Merlín! Sus caricias…"_ Pronto las delicadas manos de ella rodearon la espalda de él, ascendiendo y bajando pausadamente, grabando con fuego sus manos en la espalda y en su mente el cuerpo de él.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go,_

_But there's just no one who gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

Esta vez no se trataba si él iba a disfrutar más, esta vez era para que ella sintiera en su corazón el amor que él le tenía, estaba harto de ser un egoísta, esta noche sería para ella, para su único amor. Tomándola de las caderas la empujo un poco más cerca de él y de pronto toda la temperatura aumentó, él creyó que iba a perder el autocontrol, pero ella lo besó tiernamente. Tan tierno que se vio quieto ante tan eficaz arma de desarme, ya estaba rendido antes de empezar una batalla de amor. Con cuidado se colocó encima de ella y la fue preparando, sólotenía una oportunidad más para hacerle saber que cuando se iba o se alejaba segundos de su cuerpo, pedazos de su corazón comenzaban a faltar.

Mientras se sentía derrotado en sus brazos pensaba que mejor sensación no podría encontrar, si perder una batalla con ella sería así en cada momento, quería declararse un perdedor eterno y entregarse a las sensaciones que provocaba ella de forma tan seductora debajo de él. Era increíble lo mucho que gozaba con sólo ver su cara distorsionarse de placer, nunca pensó que las cosas serían tan fabulosas.

Sin descuidarla, volvió a sus labios y se entretuvo hasta que le pareció suficiente. En ese entonces la miró a los ojos preguntándole si aun lo deseaba, pues aunque se sacrificará vivo se detendría si veía un atisbo de duda en su semblante. Pero ella sólo levanto la mirada traviesa y se mordió el labio inferior, eso bastó. Con cuidado fue descendiendo hasta estar seguro de que ella se encontraba bien y que podía continuar.

La amo como nunca, como si sólo al volver a abrir los ojos hubiera estado abrazando a un fantasma, pero se sentía tan endemoniadamente que dudaba que la ficción fuera tan buena. Le entregó todo, su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón para que ella dispusiera, pues no le importaba más que tenerla tan cerca amándola libremente. Y en ese entonces por primera vez creyó que el cielo se podía tocar.

Cuando el amanecer comenzó a despuntar Ginny se movió tratando de desperezarse, pero un abrazo firme y cálido no la dejaba moverse. Trato de enfocar su mente hasta que lo recordó todo: Draco, la lluvia, te amo y una cama. Se sonrojó inmediatamente y trató de ocultar la cabeza bajo la almohada, pero él tiernamente se la retiró:

-Sonrojada luces aún más preciosa, si es que eso se puede- apuntó Draco.

-No era algo que tenía planeado, ¿sabes? Se supone que debería de estar en el ministerio- reprochó.

-Da igual, ellos pueden esperar a que se me antoje liberarte, por lo pronto eres mi prisionera Weasley y a los prisioneros se les debe castigar por mal comportamiento- rió.

-No se de qué hablas, pero no me he portado mal. Lo único que he hecho es… ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo he vuelto a hacer! ¡Y contigo!- gritó histérica, no podía creer que había vuelto a caer en sus redes.

-Shhhhh, o despertarás a los vecinos. Pero ahora que lo recuerdas si, y debo admitir que ha sido la mejor noche Gin. Porque estabas aquí y porque me amaste como no merecía ser amado. Así que aunque anoche lo hayas escuchado tendrás que acostumbrarte porque de mi no volverás a separarte: Te Amo Ginny, eres lo que esperaba para seguir adelante.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one…_

_No one like you_

_You are my only my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only my only one_

Muda ante está confesión que corroboraba todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, sólo atinó a acomodarse mejor en su abrazo y disfrutar de su calidez. Después de todo, era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse. Sin voltear a verlo, pregunto:

-¿Y cómo dormiste?

- ¡¿Bromeas?! –preguntó sorprendido- ¿Dormir? ¿Pero para qué? No podía desperdiciar ver tu rostro toda la noche, me encanta tu semblante de serenidad, es envidiable.

Una vez más sonrojada y en sus brazos se atrevió a cuestionar lo que en su mente comenzaba a dar muchas vueltas:

-¿Si estás aquí conmigo no estás corriendo riesgos con Lord Voldemort?

-Puede que sí- contestó con semblante serio-, pero no me importa tanto como para abandonarte en un árbol, después de todo la Orden se encargará de él.

-¿La orden?- cuestioné.

-Si, verás… Ayer antes de venir le di la pista de una emboscada a Lord Voldemort, supongo que eso solucionará todos los problemas, así que lo demás no importa- terminó con una expresión divertida-. Hoy y el resto de tu vida eres para mi, ahí si que va a haber mucho para cuestionar, las guerras mágicas son lo de menos-. La besó tiernamente mientras la volvía a cubrir con la sábana, necesitaban un tiempo para decidir el futuro, pero está vez sin duda alguna, juntos, como debía de haber sido.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Está tan malo? Gracias por llegar a este final, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo. Si me quieren dejar tomatazos, o un pequeñísimo review, den click en el botón de GO y hagan feliz a está humilde escritora.

Gracias!

_"Apunta a la luna, y si fallas, al menos estarás entre las estrellas"_ - Cecilia Ahern, P.D. Te Amo


End file.
